villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Snackeys
The Snackies are a numerous group of servants in the Desert Apostles in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Unlike the three other members, the Snackeys act more like their servants, fullfilling all their orders and requests. They cannot talk properly, and instead only uses the word "Ki" when talking. Originally, they were only in one form, but eventually were seen in all kinds of different shapes. History Life in the Desert Apostles They are first seen un-voiced when Sasorina reports to Sabaku about Cure Blossom's appearance. They were later working with Cobraja taking pictures of him, but as he is not satisfied with the pictures taken in the castle, he takes them with him to Kibougahana, where they witness a fight between Akira Miura and his father. While Cobraja steals the boy's Heart Flower, the Snackeys go to get ramen for him to make a Desertrian of. They keep being mostly serving Cobraja whenever he wants to look fabulous, but they later assist Sasorina when she plays soccer against Sayaka Ueshima's team, which they are about to lose before Dark Cure shows up and injures Sayaka and her teammates. The Snackeys later go and destroys flowers by Sasorina's orders, but Dark Cure uses her powers to make them wilt, which goes faster than before. They witness Dark Cure kidnap Chypre and Coffret, Pretty Cure's fairy partners, and are ready at the meeting point to attack the girls if they try to do something else than exchange the Heart Pot with the fairies. Despite unable to transform, the girls give the Snackeys a hard time, until the mysterious guy shows up and saves the fairies, and the Snackeys are defeated along with Sasorina by Pretty Cure. Serving the Other Apostles After the incident with Dark Cure, the Snackeys start to serve the other people of the Desert Apostles more often. The tasks include being trained and training with Kumojaki and helping him to steal and keep a stolen Heart Flower away from Pretty Cure, although they fail at the latter. They later help Dark Cure to cause havoc while she searches for Tsukikage Yuri by using her mother, and also Sasorina when she unlocks Nanami Shiku's caged Heart Flower to use it for a Desertrian. They later assist Kumojaki when he trains for a new attack and goes to steal a Heart Flower, and keep helping the Desert Apostles to find items to use as Desertrians. Heal Themselves In episode 39, the Snackeys reveal they can heal themselves by filling the wound with sand and sealing it shut with tape, this is done by Snackey Nurses. This does suggest that the Snackeys are in fact living sand, housed in a full body suit. Trivia *The Snackies are like the weak henchman monsters of the Super sentai series. *They could be based on the Silver Surfer form Marvel comics, seeing how they are servants, riding flying boards, and named more of a title rather then actual name. *Two 'Super Snackys' have been shown in the series coloured like the normal snackies but are much larger and have a red upside down tear shaped crystal on their forhead. *The first one appeared in episode 39 when Erika had a fight with Coffret and had her Marine Tact taken by the Super Snacky but was defeated with Blue Forte Wave, purifying it and turned completely white but it escaped and returned to their base. Later the same one was seen again with another "Super Snacky" in episode 46 guarding Kaoruko Hanasaki but still completely white. *The Snackeys bear a strong resemblance and act a lot like the Shocker soldiers from the Tokusatsu series Kamen rider. Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Pretty Cure Villains Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Aliens